


Castiel The Interrupting Angel

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oblivious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really doesn't understand humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel The Interrupting Angel

Castiel doesn't really understand why Dean and Sam are so angry with him. Most of the time they are complaining that he is never around but now when he takes the time to visit they kick him out. He wonders just what they had been fighting, as the brothers were both out of breath, obviously they had been caught while on their way to or from the shower, as both men were naked. Castiel sits outside listening to them as they curse under their breaths inside the motel room. He really doesn’t understand humans.  
-  
Sometimes Castiel notices bruises on Sam and Dean and worries about his friends. This evening he noticed them right away, bruises on both men's necks and throats, and even on Sam's chest. Dean had glared when he arrived, but Castiel knew he had only interrupted one of the Winchester's fights, as the brothers had been tussling on the floor when he arrived, sometimes Castiel thought the two men needed to grow up, and stop their childish rough housing.  
-  
"You have got to be kidding me," Dean growled under his breath as Castiel arrived, once more interrupting him and Sam. It seemed that every single time that Dean had any alone time with his brother the angel would show up at just the wrong moment, and kill the mood. The worst of it was that the angel had no clue what he was doing, he was completely unaware of how badly he was annoying his friends. "For the last time, Castiel, call before you show up, would you?"


End file.
